


Welcome to Hogwarts

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Um, could I possibly have a fluffy imagine where the reader is reading one of the Harry Potter books and Gabe walks in and asks her why she's so into the books and she try's to explain and then he 'poofs' her to Hogwarts? Sorry it's such a weird request. Thanks love!Warnings: Fluff





	Welcome to Hogwarts

You sat in the bunker’s library, held up in a comfortable leather chair, with a thick bound book in hands. Harry Potter was a world you had gotten addicted to, every since your eyes laid on it. Sure, there was the supernatural world, but Harry Potter offered a different view at the world you lived in. A school where people accepted magic and used it for good, instead of hiding from hunters and cursing people for kicks.  
You were so engrossed into the book that you didn’t notice Gabriel stroll into the room. He caught sight of you, tilting his head to see what you were reading, then walked behind the chair to see what the big deal was. He leaned over your shoulder, getting a better angle.   
“Gabriel.” You kept staring at the book. “Personal space?”  
“Whatcha reading?” He leaned more over your shoulder.   
“Harry Potter.” You responded, flipping the page.  
“What’s it about?” Gabriel grabbed the book, strolling through the room, away from your reach.  
“Hey! I didn’t mark my page.” You snapped, walked over to him. “Give it back.” Gabriel held the book, gazing closely at the words. You held out your hand, while the other rested on your hip. “Gabriel.”  
“What’s it about?” He closed the book, looking at the cover. “Harry Potter and the Half-Blooded Prince. Sounds daunting.” He dramatically said.   
“Hand it over.” Reluctantly Gabriel gave it back, still eyeing it as you held it against your chest. “What are you doing you?” You asked casually. “Typically you only pop by when something is wrong.”  
“Something is wrong.” Gabriel huffed, sitting down.  
“What?” You pulled out a chair next to him, placing the book on the wooden table.  
“I’m bored.” He pouted. “And your busy reading your silly book.”  
“It is not a silly book.” You gasped. “A whole generation grew up with this series. It influenced people and is read by millions.”  
“Sounds like the Bible.” Gabriel stretched out, putting his feet on the table. “Anyways, want to go climb a mountain? Picnic in the desert? Go steal some chocolates from Switzerland?”  
“Finish the chapter in my silly book?” You added.  
“Oh come on. Something has to better than reading that book? What’s it even about?”   
“It’s about the wizard world….and there’s a school, Hogwarts, where they go to learn about magic.” You tried to explain.  
“School? Why would you want to go to school when you have powers? Take me for an example.”   
“To learn and become better. Not everyone is naturally gifted you know.” You rolled his eyes. “Hogwarts is a great place. The castle is amazing and there is the moving staircases and talking paintings.”  
“You sound like you want to go there.”   
“If I had magical powers, I’d love to go there.”   
Gabriel shifted his feet off the table, leaning towards you. “Why don’t you show me why….Hogwarts is so great.” He offered you his hand.  
“How?”  
“Oh, cupcake. I think you’ve been in that world far too long.” He helped you stand up. “Trickster.” He pointed at himself. “Can create worlds with a snap of the fingers.”  
“How can you create Hogwarts if you don’t know what it looks like?” You argued.  
“Archangels can read minds.” He pointed out. “Also seeing the movies that many times….I don’t think that’s healthy.”  
“Oh, shut up.” You mumbled, smiling at the thought of actually going to Hogwarts.  
Gabriel snapped his fingers. Instantly you stood in one of the many hallways in the school. Students milled around the both of you, giving you silent stares. Gabriel was wearing a tailored navy suit, while you were wearing a gray sweater and skirt, the school’s uniform.   
Out of the corner of your eye you saw Professor Mcgonagall roaming the halls. “Oh my god, it’s her.” You stared with you mouth slightly agape. She took notice of you, striding over to the two of you.  
“Hello.” She greeted Gabriel, then glanced at you. “If you don’t mind me asking, who are you?”  
Gabriel gave her a bright smile. “Oh, just getting a tour of the school from her.” Their gazes turned to you.  
“Her?” Professor Mcgonagall turned to him. “She should be in class, not wasting time roaming the halls. If you wanted a tour, you should’ve asked a professor rather than a student.”  
“Sorry.”   
“I’ll let it go this time.” She turned to you. “Young lady, get to class.”  
“Yes, madame.” You bowed, casting a look at Gabriel, before ducking away, walking down the hall. You turned a corner to find Gabriel leaning against the wall, sucking on a sucker. “That was close.” You whispered.  
“Guess I should dress as a student...get less attention.” He snapped his fingers as he wore a dark gray sweater over a white collar shirt and dark pants.   
“You know you are forgetting something.”  
“What?” Gabriel looked at himself, trying to figure it out on his own.  
“Houses.”  
“Houses? What’s that got to do with anything?”  
“Four houses. Ravenclaw House of those who wish to learn. Hufflepuff House the loyal. Gryffindor House of the brave. And Slytherin House for those who are cunning.” Gabriel remained puzzled. “When you come here, the sorting hat decides which house you are to belong to. That house determines where you sleep and stuff.”  
“Sorting hat?”  
“Really? That’s what you got out of it?” You sighed. “To blend in we need to choose a house to belong to….that way people won’t kick us out or ask questions.”  
“Well, what house do you belong to?”  
“I always liked the idea about joining ________.” You admitted.  
“Alright…..what house should I be?”  
“Slytherin.” You said without hesitation. “Cunning type.”  
“Alrighty.” He snapped his fingers again and you both had the emblems of your house on your sweater with the colors to match. He held out his arm for you. “Shall we then? I still want a tour of this place.”  
“I should warn you, we could end up lost. Reading about this place and actually being in it….totally different.”  
“Perhaps we should do what that professor lady suggested and go to class.” Gabriel chimed in.   
“Learn about the dark arts.” You giggled as you said it, pulling Gabriel along. 

Well, you didn’t end up in any classroom as you strolled in the hallways. Somehow you got to the moving staircases with portraits hang all around the walls. Gabriel stared in awe at the stairs move around as you tried to figure out which way to go. “This way.” You snapped him out of his daze, climbing a set of stairs. Luckily it didn’t move until you were safety off. “I believe this is the fifth floor.” You remarked, looking around.   
“Know what’s on this floor?”  
“Can’t remember...think its more muggle type learning though.”  
“Muggle” Gabriel stopped in his tracks at the word.  
You looked back at him. “People who aren’t magical. Like me I suppose.”   
“Weird names.”  
“I didn’t come up with it.” You mumbled, searching out the place. “Oh, yea. Art and music are taught up here.” You remembered, turning around.  
“Leaving so soon?” Gabriel followed you back to the staircases.  
“Nothing too special up there.” You remarked. “We should head to the third floor. There’s the library, clock tower, and defense again the dark arts classroom.”  
“How do you know all that?”   
“Reading…..and I’m obsessed with it.” 

You finally found the library as classes got out. Students swarmed the halls laughing, whispering, and some studying. You had a beaming smile as you walked through the stream with Gabriel at your side. Some people from the same House as you nodded at you, some wondered who you were. A few cute boys looked your way causing you to turn and blush slightly.   
The library was just as massive as you figured, but you didn’t stay long because Gabriel got bored again. You promised him something more exciting, so you took him down to the ground floor and out to the quidditch field. There were some teams practicing as you climbed the stands, watching them fly by on their brooms.  
Gabriel seemed more interested at least. You had to tug him away as you were getting hungry and the skies were growing darker. Hand in hand, you walked to the great hall, passing by some ghosts who greeted you kindly.   
“Okay, that’s Ravenclaw’s table. That’s Hufflepuff and over there is Slytherin, which is where you sit. And last is Gryffindor, here.” You pointed them all out. Gabriel’s eyes followed your directions, making note of each.   
Once you sat down next to some students, you fit right in. No one seemed to noticed that you just showed up as you dug into the delicious food. Gabriel looked thrilled at the desserts they have prepared, stealing some from the person sitting next to him, when they weren’t looking.   
After the feast was over, you walked out with Gabriel who looked stuffed. “So, you bored anymore?” You asked, giggling at a spot of chocolate he forgot to wipe off.  
“Na.” He said as you stood outside in the courtyard. “This was fun….learned somethings.”  
“Good.”  
“Should probably be getting you home.” You frowned at his remark.   
“Can’t we stay, for a little bit longer.” You leaned your head on his shoulder, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
“Afraid not.” With a snap, you were back in the bunker. “Maybe we can go back there some other time.” He suggested.  
“I’m going to hold you to that.”   
“Deal.” He smirked. With a flap of wings, he was gone. You sat back down, picking up your book, having a better image in your head as you continued reading.


End file.
